


Forgotten

by Hieromancer



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, mentions of other people but mostly just them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieromancer/pseuds/Hieromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't remember her when he wakes up. DR1 endgame spoiler warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Mukuro Ikusaba took pride in that she always, without fail, followed her sister’s plans to the letter.

No matter how attached she had grown to their classmates over the two years they had been together, blood was thicker than water and if her sister commanded it, she would kill them all in a heartbeat and quell her doubts with the mantra that it was all for Junko’s sake and everything would be alright.

So why, when Junko had told her that everybody’s memories would be wiped, did it shake her to the core of her being?

Their fourteen classmates were all unconscious, lying in hospital beds until the time came to begin the academic coliseum and purge the last remaining hope from the world. They looked peaceful, serene, every last one of them.

She leaned against the wall, watching the rise and fall of their chests. It was incredibly selfish, she thought, being able to kill every one of them at her sister’s whim and being torn at the thought of them forgetting everything they had been through.

Her eyes land on Makoto Naegi — she hadn’t been purposely looking for him, she tells herself — and her heart skips a beat.

Of all the people who had to forget her, Naegi was the one that hurt the most. She had always been fond of him, ever since the time he smiled at her, and looking at him now made her immediately regret not having spent more time with him while she had the chance. Too afraid she had been of getting attached when they would inevitably be ripped apart, but having spent so little time with such a wondrous boy was such a crime that she would endure all the despair in the world just to see him smile at her — her, Mukuro Ikusaba, as herself and not her sister — once again.

It had been the first day, and she knew she was out of place among these people. Writer, Hall Monitor, Swimmer, Fortune Teller, all people whom she could never mingle amongst. Callous remarks from the one called Heir had cemented this in her mind, and she erected a stone wall between herself and them.

And the wall had been broken, just for a moment, when she was lost in thoughts of what would become of these people and somebody stumbled into her. Good Luck, she recalled, and helped him to his feet. He apologized profusely, and with a smile that pierced the barrier that divided her from the world. She hurriedly picked up the pieces, but not before smiling back.

She hadn’t really ever mended the barrier between herself and Naegi, she thought, recalling all the times she caught herself letting her gaze linger for just a moment and feeling odd, as if she wanted to be anywhere and nowhere else whenever he stood by her, but had always kept her distance because if anything blossomed between them, friendship or romance, it would only make it all the more difficult when the time came to execute her sister’s plan and he would likely end up dead.

And now he wouldn’t even remember she existed, and that only reminded her of her position as her sister’s largely insignificant pawn.

She stood over him and brushed a lock from his face. What would her sister even say, seeing her pine like a fool over a boy who had smiled at her? How sharp would her words be, stinging more than any blade? It was all ridiculous and she felt like a child for even bothering to entertain such thoughts.

Did she even have the right to love him, after all she had done to him and his world? (It’s okay, she reassured herself, it’s all for your sister. It’s all that matters.)

She could do nothing more for Makoto Naegi or any of their classmates. They would forget her and only know her as Junko Enoshima, and that was how it would have to be. Part of her hoped that, just maybe, one person might hold onto a figment of a memory.

But it was a futile thought. He would forget like the rest. There wasn’t much to forget, as their relationship was defined by sparse moments of friendly acknowledgement and kindness, but their scarcity magnified their significane in Mukuro’s mind and every one was precious.

He would forget every single one.

At the whim of her emotions — she would have to keep them in check around him — she leaned down and kissed him, letting go of reality for a moment of happiness amidst the perpetual despair that ruled her life. She pulled back, and he didn’t so much as flutter an eyelid. This was not a fairy tale where a kiss would make everything better, and she knew that.

She would have reassured herself that he wouldn’t remember if there was any memory to remember in the first place.

She straightened her collar and left the room, her mask replenishing in reverse tandem with her waning proximity to Naegi. She knew in her mind that it was a foolishly idealistic notion, but a small spark of hope that maybe he would remember shone amidst the crushing void of despair in her heart.

The very next day, she stood on high heels in a pair of pigtails that she would never get used to and a fashionable ensemble of an outfit that she wondered how her sister could last two seconds in. Her classmates flooded the entrance hall, one by one, and from that point on knew her as Junko Enoshima.

She did a quick headcount — fourteen, including herself, and she knew her sister was in the Data Processing Room, so who was missing?

The sound of footsteps alerted her to their arrival when she saw who it was. He talked to the others and she waited for her chance, and then —

"Who are you?"

She kept on a smile and told him what she had been instructed, but her heart shattered beneath the surface.


End file.
